


Meeting the Howells

by Avoxxxing



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avoxxxing/pseuds/Avoxxxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil meets Dan's whole family and is extreamly nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Howells

My hands were shaking. I didn’t know why I was so nervous. Dan’s family seems nice enough but that didnt stop me from thinking about all the things that could go wrong. They could think that I’m not good enough for Dan (which I’m not)or they could think I’m a looser or ANYTHING. Dan had said both were impossible and Dan’s family was teeming with excitement to finally meet the oh so mysterious Phil.

The train slowed until it finally came to a stop. Dan got up and held out his hand. I got it and walked with him to out awaiting taxi. “They’re waiting for us at home because they prefer to meet you at home and not at some train station.” I couldn’t heard Dan as I was too busy freaking out and interviewing myself to pay attention. Dan must have noticed my nervousness because he gave my hand a squeeze and gave me a peck on the cheek. “Don’t worry they’re going to love you plus even if they don’t that won’t matter because I love you.” I felt a little better so I gave him a grateful smile. The car stopped and my eyes widened with panic. Dan gave me one last squeeze and a smile before opening the door and getting out with me following close behind.  
…………………………………………………  
Dan’s mum was the first one I met. She opened the door before we even knocked and pulled Dan into a long  and tight hug. I stood there awakwardly and what happened next was unexpected. She turned to me so I stuck my hand out but she pulled me into a hug quite like Dan’s. She let go and said so you’re Phil. I’m Dan’s mother but please call me Diana.“ I shook her hand “yes in phil nice to meet you.” Diana nodded “Firm grip Phil that’s good. Everybody Phil’s here!”  
…………………………………………………  
Next thing I know we’re in the living room and there are 5 people staring at us…waiting. The person I believe is Dan’s dad clears his throat, “So you’re the Phil Dan is ALWAYS talking about.” I turn to see Dan blush and put cover his face with his hands. “Ugh please stop!” Everybody laughing including me then it started. An elderly woman gave a small chuckle “So Phil how old are you? Im sorry but you don’t look 18.” I gulped. The attention was back on me. “Oh uh I’m 22” The elder couple gasped. Dan’s grandpa turned to Dan with a scandalous look on his face “22! I knew he was older but 22! How long have you been together!” Dan grabbed my arm and wrapped it around his waist. That gave me the confidence I needed so I spoke before Dan said anything. “We’ve been together for 2 months and we’ve known eachother for 8. I spoke to Dan before we even got together to make sure he was comfterable with the age gap. I mean it’s not that bad, I could be 28.” There was an silence and for a moment I thought I messed everything up but then Dan grandma nodded “I guess your right.” Dan’s mom, Diana spoke before Dan’s grandma could say anything else. “Well dinners ready.”

The rest of dinner went well. Dan held my hand the whole time which was the reason why. I only spoke when asked to speak and laughed when met to laugh. Both of those were important because of Dan grandma and younger brother. Everything was fine until Diana spoke “So Phil do you want me to get the guest bedroom ready?” Without looking up from my food I said “No thank you Dan and I usually sleep in the same bed.” My eyes widened and I brought my head up when I realized what I had said.“ Diana gave both Dan and I a quick smirk “okay that’s fine.” Dan brother crinkled his nose “ugh but then I’ll have to sleep right next to them. I don’t what hear what they get up to at night.” Dan threw a piece of mashpotatos at his brother which then lead to Diana say “Boys stop! We have guests!” Both Dan and I were bright red. “Of course they’re not gonna do anything. right boys?” Dan grandma turned to look at us when she said the second part. Dan finally stuttered out an answer “Of course we aren’t. We don’t do that type of thing.” The second part was a lie which made me blush even more if that was even possible. Before anything else could be said Diana said “Well we’re gonna watch a movie in the living room. Dan can you take Phil up to drop off his stuff and if you want you can stay up there for some privacy.” Dan and I got up. I cleared my thoat, “Well it was nice meeting you all.” Then off Dan and I went to his bedroom.  
…………………………………………………  
I don’t know what I expected but I knew this was it. It has a brown wall messy twin sized bed, a Guitar Hero drum set and brown wooden floorboards. Dan bit his lip “I know it’s small and messy…” I interrupted him before he could say anything else “Dand HAVE YOU SEEN my bedroom. This is not messy.” Dan still looked nervous so I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave a him a quick yet passionate kiss, “I love it.” He gave me a shy smile so I gave him another quick kiss. “Lets cuddle and watch a movie okay.” He nodded.

I sat at the top of the bed while Dan went to go put on a movie. Dan put on “The Haunting of Connecticut” and turned off the light. When he sat back down he leaned back into my chest so I wrapped my arms around his waist. I got by his ear and whispered sarcasticly “Oooh scary. Do you want me to protect you from the monsters.” Dan playfully hit me in the arm “shut up! And yes.”

Once the movie finished it was 10. My eyes had gotten used to the dark lighting so when I looked down I saw Dan was asleep on my chest. Dan looked restless whenever he was awake so when he was asleep he finally looked peaceful. He looked so cute so I started playing with his hair. I couldn’t help but think if he could look this peaceful even during the day, with me still by his side. Getting an apartment with him and seeing him everyday. Making him smile, laugh, feel happy. The door cracked open but I was to deep into my daydream to realize. “I love you” I said and kissed his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
